Cider's Fanon
Cider’s Fanon is a fanon made by Hømøcidal. Please ask his permission before u Characters * Themis Amell (aka The Warden) * Alistair * Morrigan * Lelianna * Zeveran Arainai * Oghren * Sten * Shale * Wynne * Thebe (aka Dog) * Rigel “Rie” Hawke * Anders * Ser Pounce-a-Lot * Varric Tethras * Carver Hawke * Bethany Hawke * Fenris * Isabela * Merill * Sebastian Vael * Aveline Vallen * Proteus (aka Dog) * Ganymede * Dorian Pavus * Cole * Cassandra Pentghast * Sera * Solas * Vivienne * Blackwall * Cullen Rutherford * Josephine Montilyet * Krem * Makoto Naegi * Kyoko Kirigiri * Byakuya Togami * Sayaka Maizono * Chihiro Fukisaki * Kiyotaka Ishimaru * Celestia Ludenberg * Toko Fukawa * Genocider Sho * Hifumi Yamada * Mondo Oowada * Yasuhiro Hagakure * Aoi Asahina * Sakura Oogami * Leon Kuwata * Mukuro Ikusaba * Junko Enoshima * Monokuma * Hajime Hinata * Nagito Komaeda * Chiaki Nanami * Akane Owari * Nekomaru Nidai * Sonia Nevermind * Kazuichi Soda * Gundham Tanaka * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu * Peko Pekoyama * Ultimate Imposter * Mikan Tsumiki * Ibuki Mioda * Hiyoko Saionji * Mahiru Koizumi * Teruteru Hanamura * Usami * Ryoko Otonashi * Yasuke Matsuda * Yuto Kamishiro * Jin Kirigiri * Isshiki Madarai * KazuoKyosuke Munkata * Koichi Kizakura * Seiko Kimura * Chisa Yukizome * Juzo Sakakura * Miaya Gekkogahara * Ruruka Ando * Sonosuke Izayoi * Ryota Mitarai * Daisaku Bandai * Great Gozu * Kaede Akamatsu * Kiibo * Kaito Momota * Maki Harukawa * Tenko Chabashira * Kokichi Oma * Shuichi Saihara * Ryoma Hoshi * Tsumigi Shirogane * Rantaro Amami * Miu Iruma * Gonta Gokuhara * Himiko Yumeno * Korekiyo Shinguji * Angie Yonaga * Kirumi Tojo * Snow White * Ripple * Calamity Mary * Ruler * Tama * Nemurin * Top Speed * Hardgore Alice * La Pucelle * Swim Swim * Cranberry, the Forest Musician * Minaelle * Yunaelle * Weiss Winterprison * Sister Nana * Magicaloid 44 * Fav * Mao Haruguchi * Orion Anernathy * Altair Abernathy * Yumiko Tatsukawa * Rin Tatsukawa * Chiharu Minabuchi * Wayoko Handa * Yoshio Maaka * Hitomi Saejima * Deanne “Dea” Boulos * Sakae Aoi * Kunie Muraoka * Atsuko Matsuda * Etsuko Kohriyama * Megumi “Meg” Shiraishi * Sumiye Mameryo * Louka Yousuf * Yoshiki Shiraiwa * Yoshihara Arata * Meisa Aburakoji * Matsuko Jippensha * Mayumi Amori * Jun Adachi * Alexei Volkov * Kinuye Asuhara * Norihide Oonishi * Gaia Monte * Tadiyuki Sona * Amaya Maaka * Mio Osaragi * Miu Osaragi * Ryota Suzuki * Sara Yousuf * Shinzo Sona * Hibiki Deguchi * Hanako Nakatomi * Haruka Nakatomi * Miki Imamura * Kouta Akimoto * Frances Elsner * Henry Elsner * Nancy Elsner * Kennith Simmons * Stephanie Glass * Bri Rhodes * Aoba Seragaki * Ren * Koujaku * Noiz * Mink * Clear * Tae Seragaki * Trip * Virus * Mizuki * Tatsu Toue * Ayano Shiraishi * Taeko Yamada * Otoha Nakajima * Aimi Orio * Kikuko Sunada * Omi Ryusaki * Asuna Rippukan * Mutsumi Kaito * Miwa Rai * Yoko Shintani * Hanako Yamada * Megumi Sakurai * Phantom Girl History TBA * Dragon Age events happen centuries before “urrent times. * Magical Girl Raising Project events happen about a month before current times. * Communications Series events happen before current times. * Danganronpa events are beginning during current times. * Dramatical Murder events are beginning during current times. * Cider’s Original World events are beginning during current times. * Yandere Simulator events happen about a year before current times. World TBA * Magic exists, although it is genetic and you must be born with it. ** Magical girls are people who are born with magic who had their magic enchanted. * The planet is Thedas and all the continents are Dragon Age continents. The rest of the solar system is exactly the same as real life. ** The only difference with Thedas in this world is that the islands Nakanoshima and Iejima exist. Nakanoshima is large in this world while Iejima is small. Neither island is discovered for years, and only elves and humans inhabit the islands. * Technology is slightly advanced. * Pigs are replaced by nugs. * Racism by skin tone is nonexistent, although racism by species is common. ** With the help of magic two humanoid species can have fertile offspring. ***This doesn't work for same sex couples yet. Category:Cider's Fanon Category:Fanons